Home coming suprise
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: Sequel to my Song fic to Lonestars I'm Already There. Gibbs returns home from his deployment. But who's surprise is it? Jibbs. Team as Jibbs kids. Ducky too. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer! I don't own any but one character! You will find out who that is later.**

"DISMISSED"

The company gave an OH RAH as they disbanded.

Jenny looked down at the crowd. straining her neck to see her marine. "Daddy!" Abby yells squirming out of her uncles arms.

"Abigal!" Ducky yelled. Jenny gave a chuckle as the 5 kids followed thier sister. Jenny smiled and followed teh kids once she saw him the carseat hitting her leg. She felt someone tug at the carrier she turned to see Ducky. Who nodded at the Marine.

Jenny smiled and ran for him. She hugged him holding him tight. The kids laughing at how thier mother acted. "Welcome home" She whispers. "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiles against her skin.

"Daddy We gots a supise for ya" Abby announced.  
"ABBY!" Ziva scolded. "Mom was supposed to tell him"

"oops" the little girl said staring at her feet.

"Its okay Abby." Jenny says alittle worried about how this was going to play out. So much for her rehersed speech she thinks. She turns to see Jethro with questioning eyes. "Do you remember the night before you left?"

"Ya I do Jen" Gibbs smiles but his smile is replaced with a look of confusion. "What does that have to do with anythig?" He asked as Ducky took a step forward from the crowd. Gibbs eyes immedently went to the carrier.

"Well you left me with a gift." she said taking ahold of the carrier from Ducky. "Jethro meet our son Nathan Jackson Gibbs"

Gibbs looked at Jenny wide eyed as he took hold of the baby. "Hey Nate" Gibbs smiled taking hold of his tiny hands. "Why didnt you tell me?" He asked a little hurt.

"I wanted it to be a suprised" Jen said seeing that Jethro wasnt all that mad.

"Well you deffinately managed that" Gibbs smiled kissing her. "Thank-you"

"EWWWWWWW" the 5 even Kate courused. Gibbs and Jenny couldnt help but laugh as they pulled apart.

"Welcome back home Jethro" Ducky said after the chuckles were though. Gibbs hugged around the tiny baby in his arms.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs smiled patting the older man on the back.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked the others.

"YES" they all yelled. Gibbs grabbed his seabag and Nathan back in his carrier. Each child had a hand on either gibbs or the carrier. Jenny held her husbands hand.

He was home. He had his wife. His brother. and his 6 kids.

The car ride home was spent with the kids telling Gibbs all about what happened while he was gone. Gibbs smiled taking in every detail.

He heard about Kates new friend from school named Henry. She also said that Henry and her played baseball everyday at school.

How Tony and Magnum solved the case of Abbys missing teddy bear. Gibbs had the feeling that tony was the one who hidd it.

Tim was more than happy to tell his dad about how he and Charlie built a 'computer' out of a cardboard box,paper towel rolls, and ofcourse duct tape.  
Gibbs had a good chuckle. He knew his son would a brillant mind one day.

Abby told him about how her and mommy did experiments with vinegar and baking soda. It still amazed him that at 2 years old she is working on experiments.

Ziva said that she had started her Karate class. He remembered the letter jenny had sent all freeked out that thier 3 year old wanted to learn to fight. Jethro had finaly convinced her that it was good to learn how to defend herself.

That night Gibbs watched his family. His children were happily playing in front of him. Nate was gurgling happily in his swing. Ducky and his girlfriend were in the chair across the patio. Not to mention the feeling of having his arms around his wife. And her hand on his leg.

Yep this is his paradise.

**Authors Note:**

**I am thinking about turning this into a series of one shots and song-fics though this Familys life. You know give the kids, Jenny,Gibbs, and Ducky each their own story line but include the everybody in them.  
What do you think? **

**Review**


End file.
